


sweet daydreams

by strawbbun



Series: ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ateez ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow kisses, Smut, a bit messy but cute nonetheless, handjobs, it's cute, needy seonghwa, shy seonghwa, they're both virgins, this is soft, yeosang is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbun/pseuds/strawbbun
Summary: Seonghwa thinks too much and needs Yeosang to pull him back to reality.





	sweet daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im feeling super soft atm and i wanted some bottom seonghwa seongsang smut so uh yeah this is completely self indulgent lol
> 
> this is my first time writing smut so i hope it's good enough :(
> 
> hope you enjoy, loves

Yeosang sat across from Seonghwa in his small apartment, sipping their steaming cups of coffee; three spoonfuls of sugar and creamer for Seonghwa and straight black for Yeosang. Yeosang had called Seonghwa to cuddle at midnight yesterday, his boyfriend easily complying. If Yeosang were to be honest, he would label cuddling Seonghwa as his second favorite thing to do, the first being kissing Seonghwa. Basically, anything to do with Seonghwa was his favorite thing to do. 

Seonghwa had seemed kind of out of it when he had arrived last night, not wanting to indulge in their 2 a.m conversations like he usually would. He simply changed out of his sweatpants and t-shirt into one of Yeosang's hoodie and curled up to him, tucking his head in the crook of the younger's neck. Yeosang wasn't sure when the older drifted off, or if he ever did in the first place. He decided not to ask, seeing as Seonghwa didn't mention it this morning. Maybe he was just tired.

Yeosang's assumptions were proven wrong though, as Seonghwa stared at him, stirring his coffee slowly. His eyes were unfocused as if he wasn't really looking at Yeosang, but seeing something else. Yeosang knew about Seonghwa's maladaptive daydreaming and he learned to notice the signs that he was, always able to gain his attention. Today seemed different though because he saw tears glisten in Seonghwa's eyes as the older shook his head, looking down at his coffee. 

Yeosang couldn't help the frown that formed on his face, physically restraining himself from asking the older if he was okay. For the past year and a half, the answer had always been a 'yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about me.' and Yeosang never really knew if he was telling the truth or not. The black-haired male reached across the table to rest his hand on top of Seonghwa's, the older interlacing their fingers on instinct.

"Talk to me, love," Yeosang found himself saying softly. The blonde looked up at Yeosang, eyes shaky as he took a look at him. "Please. I want to understand what's going on inside your head,"

He saw Seonghwa sighed, shaking his head a bit. "I... It's nothing that you can fix. I'm okay. It'll be okay," Seonghwa forced a small smile to help relieve the younger to no avail as Yeosang's frown deepened. The younger stood up, hand still locked with Seonghwa's as he led him into his room. Seonghwa knew that Yeosang always resorted to cuddling when he was stressed, even if Seonghwa was the cause. He'd never take his emotions out on others and Seonghwa knew that.

It didn't take long for the two to get settled, Yeosang's arms wrapped around Seonghwa's waist and the blonde's head rested on Yeosang's chest. It was peaceful, just the sound of each other's uneven breathing and the occasional sound of a car passing by or a bird fluttering past. Seonghwa felt at ease in Yeosang's arms.

"I know that you don't like it when I pry, but... You know you can talk to me. Whether it be about your daydreams or just your day. I want you to talk to me, baby. I know that you're not always fine and it's okay to not be fine sometimes," 

Those words hit Seonghwa hard. He knew that he always had a problem with opening up to people, taking down his walls, but Yeosang was starting to break through this barrier he set around him. "Okay," was all Seonghwa had to say for Yeosang to know that he understood. Yeosang smiled softly, pressing a light kiss to the top of seonghwa's head, settling back in a comfortable position.

"Sang," Seonghwa mumbled after a while, looking up at Yeosang who had his eyes closed. Yeosang hummed in response, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the older's hips. It took the younger by surprise when Seonghwa left a lingering peck on his lips, Yeosang immediately kissing back.

Yeosang's eyes fluttered open, a small smile crossing his face at the simple action. Seonghwa never initiated kisses, so this was definitely a first. He saw a light blush cover the older's cheeks, but didn't break eye contact. "Do that again,"

Yeosang didn't have to ask twice because before he could take another breath, Seonghwa's plush lips were against his, warming up his entire body. He loved this feeling, like the feeling of finally completing a puzzle, but for the soul. Seonghwa wasn't only his lover, but his other half. Seonghwa made him complete.

This kiss lasted longer than the first, their lips moving in a lazy rhythm, Seonghwa reaching up to cup Yeosang's face, deepening the kiss. Seonghwa didn't know what he was doing. They've never gone past makeout sessions. He had no experience with this and he knew that Yeosang was a virgin too. Yeosang let out a surprised noise when Seonghwa slowly grinded his hips into Yeosang's, a comforting friction forming in between them. Yeosang hesitantly broke the kiss, much to Seonghwa's dismay.

"Wait, Seonghwa. Are you sure? You really want to do this?" Yeosang questioned cautiously. He saw Seonghwa think for a second, a small smile crossing his ethereal features, before letting out a soft 'yes'.

"Do you want this too?" Seonghwa clarified in return, placing a light kiss on Yeosang's neck.

"God, yes," Yeosang breathed out as Seonghwa sucked lightly on the skin above his collarbone. He felt Seonghwa hum lightly, placing sweet pecks on his skin before bringing his lips back up to meet Yeosang's, the kiss more intense than the last ones. Seonghwa seemed to be losing himself quickly, rolling his hips in small circles on Yeosang's thigh, breathing heavily into his mouth, only a string of saliva connecting them at points. Yeosang found himself grabbing Seonghwa's hips to still him, emitting a small moan of complaint from he older.

"Slow down, angel. We have all day," Yeosang whispered into Seonghwa's mouth, the older calming down slightly, kiss going at a slower pace. Yeosang slowly brought his hands under his hoodie that Seonghwa was wearing, ghosting his fingers over his nipples, Seonghwa shuttering lightly at the touch, but not breaking the kiss. Yeosang could feel himself getting embarrassingly hard quite quickly, but felt relief when Seonghwa's equally hard erection pressed against his leg.

"Let's get this off," Yeosang softly persuaded, helping Seonghwa pull the hoodie off of his body, leaving him in his underwear. Yeosang was so glad that he left his heater on all night, silently thanking his past self for this. He slowly pushed Seonghwa onto his back, grabbing a pillow to place under his hips and hovering over him as he pressed chaste kisses down his neck to his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. Seonghwa let out a breathy moan that made Yeosang involuntarily grind down into the mattress to relieve some pressure from his aching hard on.

"Fuck, Yeosang," Seonghwa whispered as Yeosang sucked on his nipple, switching to the other to give it equal attention. Once Seonghwa started squirming from the sensitivity, Yeosang trailed kisses down to the waistband of Seonghwa's underwear, looking up at the older for permission. 

"Can I?"

"Yes, please,"

Yeosang smiled softly as he _slowly_ ridded of Seonghwa's underwear to reveal his leaking cock. It was so pretty, slightly curved and red, twitching every time Yeosang's breath made contact with Seonghwa's skin. "Beautiful, so, so beautiful," Yeosang mumbled, but Seonghwa heard, lightly moaning at the praise. After what seemed like forever, Yeosang finally wrapped his fist around Seonghwa's cock, the blonde bucking his hips up at the feeling. Yeosang slowly moved his fist up and down, thumb swirling over his bright red tip, eliciting the sweetest moans from his lips. 

Yeosang eyes flickered up towards Seonghwa who, to his surprise, was already staring back at him. An idea sparked in Yeosang's mind but didn't know if he could do it. It's worth a try though.

"Can I suck you off?" Yeosang quietly asked, Seonghwa barely catching it. Seonghwa swears he could've came at just the thought of Yeosang giving him a blowjob, letting out a breathy moan in approval. Yeosang smiled softly, cheeks already flushed, rubbing soft circles in Seonghwa's thigh and kissing Seonghwa's hip before fully wrapping his lips around his tip, Seonghwa throwing his head back. Yeosang didn't know what to do to make Seonghwa feel good, just doing what felt right. 

He slowly lowered took Seonghwa's entire length, gagging a bit, but the noise just seemed to turn Seonghwa on further. He felt Seonghwa tangle his hands in his hair, bucking up slightly. "So good, Sangie," Seonghwa moaned. Yeosang pulled off of Seonghwa's cock, jerking him a few times before going back down. It took him a few tries to get a steady pace, but once he did, Seonghwa's mouth would not stop spilling out breathy moans and praises, trying to restrict himself from fucking Yeosang's face. 

He felt heat pool in his belly as Yeosang sped up, swirling his tongue around the tip before lowering back down, precum on his taste buds.. "Fuck, Yeosang, I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that," Seonghwa warned, lightly pulling Yeosang off of him. Yeosang leaned up to kiss Seonghwa, lips covered in saliva and precum and Seonghwa swore that he could get addicted to the taste. While Yeosang was distracted by Seonghwa's lips, the older reached his hand into Yeosang's underwear, lazy stroking him. He felt Yeosang's breath hitch before relaxing again, moaning softly into Seonghwa's mouth. It was messy, both of their cheeks fully flushed and bodies shimmering with a light coat of sweat, but they felt closer than ever at the moment.

Yeosang disconnected their lips, stripping complete and reaching into his side table drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube; a quarter empty, and a condom. Yeosang was always prepared. He softly guided Seonghwa's legs to rest on his shoulders, staring into his eyes. "You okay?" Yeosang checked. Seonghwa was already breathing heavy, a bit nervous of what's soon to come.

Seonghwa nodded, lacing his fingers with Yeosang's. "I love you,"

Yeosang couldn't help but crack a smile, kissing Seonghwa softly. "I love you too," he whispered. It didn't take long for him to open up the lube, squirting some onto his hand and warming it up with his fingers. He felt Seonghwa tense up as he circled his finger around his hole. "Relax,"

Seonghwa closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Yeosang _slowly_ pushed a finger in, mumbling sweet nothings in his ear, their hands still laced together. Once Seonghwa started pushing back on Yeosang's finger, the younger added another, stretching him out. Seonghwa let out a soft laugh. "You sure you've never done this before?" Yeosang smiled a bit.

"Do that mean I'm doing good?" Seonghwa nodded, smiling too, before stealing a quick kiss. 

"Another please," Seonghwa requested, breath hitching as Yeosang obeyed, slipping a third finger in. Quiet curses left the older's lips as Yeosang sped his fingers up, curving to find that spot that made Seonghwa's eyes roll to the back of his head. The entire atmosphere of the room changed as loud moans left Seonghwa's lips making Yeosang's cock twitch.

"'M ready," Seonghwa breathed out. Yeosang leaned down to kiss him as he rolled on the condom, adding even more lube.

"Let me know if it's too much and we'll stop, 'kay?" Yeosang whispered.

"Okay," Seonghwa smiled softly, caressing Yeosang's face. Yeosang took a deep breath as his tip slowly entered Seonghwa'd tight hole, tucking his head in Seonghwa's neck to muffle his moans as he entered inch by inch. Seonghwa let out a soft his as Yeosang fully entered him, feeling so full and complete. Yeosang gave Seonghwa some time to adjust, peppering his cheeks and nose with kisses until Seonghwa broke the comfortable silence. "Kiss me,"

Yeosang wasted no time connecting their lips, starting a rhythm, moving in and out at a steady pace. The only sound in the room was their moans, the sound of skin on skin, and the sound of cars passing by on the street. It was beautiful and the two haven't felt anything like this before.

"You feel so warm around me, fuck," Yeosang moaned, speeding up. Seonghwa could only respond with a moan, mind clouded and foggy. He wrapped his legs around Yeosang's waist, pushing him deeper emitting loud moans from both.

Seonghwa lost himself quickly, mumbling out 'faster' at every thrust as he neared his orgasm. "S-Sangie, I'm gonna cum. Don't stop, please," Seonghwa rambled, not sure of what he was saying, too lost in the feeling. Yeosang rubbed Seonghwa's nipples, kissing a biting at his neck.

"Come for me, Hwa," he whispered in Seonghwa's ear and that's all it took for Seonghwa to let go, back arching as he thick ropes of cum painted his stomach, some reaching Yeosang too. He clenched around Yeosang making the younger cum with a loud moan, hips stilling as he leaned his body weight on Seonghwa, the older wrapping his arms around him.

It took almost five minutes for both to come down from their highs, Yeosang slowly pulling out, moaning slightly at the sensitivity. He rolled off the condom, tossing it aside. He'll worry about that later. He collapsed next to Seonghwa, the older resting his head on his chest.

"We should probably take a shower. I'm all sweaty and gross," Seonghwa pouted, making Yeosang lightly laugh at his change in demeanor.

"Can't we just cuddle first?" Yeosang requested, pulling the duvet over both of them. seonghwa sighed but didn't argue further, leaning up to press a kiss on Yeosang's jaw.

"I love you, so much," he whispered, looking up at Yeosang. Yeosang stared back at him with a soft smile on his face.

"I love you even more, love," 

And for the first time, this wasn't one of Seonghwa's daydreams. This was real.

**Author's Note:**

> i was blushing so much while writing this omg im such a virgin
> 
> anyways, as i said, this was my first time writing smut so i hope it wasn't too shitty haha
> 
> lemme know what you think :)
> 
> ty for reading uwu <3


End file.
